Inkjet printers can be used to print text, pictures, or other graphics by propelling droplets of printing fluid onto paper or other printer media. Such printers can include one or more printing fluid reservoirs to feed printer fluid to one or more printheads. Such reservoirs can contain different kinds of printing fluids, such as different colored printing fluids, so as to allow the printer to print in both monochrome as well as color graphics. In some printers, printheads can be removably connected to a main printer fluid line in order to allow an operator to replace, clean, or remove the printhead from the printer.